12 Sweet Moment
by Rizuki29
Summary: inilah saat-saat terindahku bersamamu..


**12 Sweet Moment**

**Title: **12 Sweet Moment

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki and Sayuri

**Cast(s):** EXO and you!

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff

**Duration: **12Drabble as Oneshoot

**Ratin****g: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **This story are belong to us. EXO is belong to theirself.

**Author's note: **This is our colaboration, our sweet story, our imagination. ^^

**Summary: **Ini adalah saat-saat terindah bersamamu..

oOo

Dedaunan bergesekan karena angin hingga desauannya terdengar oleh telingaku. Kicau burung yang terdengar merdu bagai alunan melodi musik klasik, menemaniku yang–saat ini sudah duduk di sebuah kursi taman–menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Mataku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Ah, masih tersisa 10 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan.

Eh? Kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk menemuinya? Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Sejenak mencoba merasakan degup jantungku–yang masih berdetak normal.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat menangkap suara yang sangat aku kenal itu. Ku lihat kau datang. Sebuah senyuman sengaja ku ukir untuk menyambut kedatanganmu. Kau segera mendudukkan tubuh tinggimu di sampingku.

"Ada apa kau memintaku datang, Kris?" tanyaku saat kau sudah benar-benar nyaman dengan posisi dudukmu. Kau terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselmu. Sebuah gulungan kertas. Setelah menghela nafas, kau menatapku.

Aku masih memperhatikanmu dan menunggu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.

"Bukalah!" kau menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu. Aku segera meraihnya, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Mulutku hanya bisa ternganga lebar saat aku melihat sebuah lukisan diriku terukir dengan jelas dan indah di atas lembaran putih itu. aku tak percaya.

"Ini aku?"

Kris tersenyum sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Oh. Aku sengaja belajar melukis dengan baik untukmu. Selamat hari kasih sayang!" ucap Kris pelan.

Aku segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kris. Tersenyum sembari menggumamkan kata terimakasih di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Meskipun dia tergolong cuek, tapi aku menyukainya. Dia mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri. Dia selalu bersikap apa adanya. Dan itulah yang membuatku menyayanginya.

"_I love you, _Kris..."

"_I do love you_..."

oOo

"_Ge_, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu di sini?" aku beranjak dari dudukku untuk menghampiri Yixing yang masih terlihat sibuk.

Yixing yang saat itu merapikan _cake_–dengan mengoleskan _butter cream_ di seluruh permukaan _cake_–segera menatap ke arahku, "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, _ne_?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya itu. Aku mengerucutkan bibir, sebal.

Oh, ayolah, di saat kebanyakan sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktunya dengan _dinner_ atau jalan-jalan, Yixing malah memintaku untuk menemaninya membuat _blackforest_. _Tsk_, memangnya dia membuka toko kue?

Mataku masih memperhatikan Yixing yang saat ini menghias _cake _dengan _chocolate_ serut hingga _cake_ tertutupi oleh coklat. Harus ku akui, dia memang pandai membuat _cake_. Tiba-tiba tangan Yixing berhenti bergerak. Ku lihat Yixing menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

Yixing tersenyum pelan, "Aku lihat sudah banyak kerutan di wajahmu. _Eum_, sepertinya kau butuh krim untuk menghilangkannya,"

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, kini aku sudah merasakan pipiku basah dan lengket. Oh, Tuhan! Yixing sudah mengoleskan _butter cream_ di pipiku.

"_Gege_! Kau ini..." aku merebut _butter cream_ dari tangannya dan segera mengoleskannya di wajah Yixing. Aku tertawa saat melihat banyak krim di wajahnya. Yixing menyipitkan matanya. Aku terkikik, dan segera bersiap untuk berlari menghindarinya. Yixing menggeram dan mengejarku.

Kami berkejaran di dalam apartemennya. Hingga akhirnya dia meraih pergelangan tanganku. Dia mengunci pergerakanku dengan memelukku. Wajah kami terlalu dekat, karena aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang terengah menerpa wajahku.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat aku merasakan Yixing sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya setelah dia melepas ciumannya.

oOo

Suasana di dalam lapangan ini sudah sangat ramai saat kedua kakiku melangkah masuk. Aku melangkah menuju tribun yang sedikit sepi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku datang ke lapangan futsal, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa gugup.

Tubuhku sudah terpaku di atas tribun saat ku lihat tim futsal sekolahku memasuki lapangan. Sorakan dari penonton kembali bergemuruh. Penglihatanku mengabsen seluruh pemain futsal kebanggan sekolah. Aku tersenyum kecil, saat ku lihat dirimu melengkungkan senyuman ke arahku. Kau juga masih sempat mengedipkan sebelah matamu.

"LUHAAANNN!" terdengar teriakan dari seorang gadis yang duduk beberapa meter di sampingku. Aku memandang ke arah gadis yang tengah memegang sebuah _banner _ kecil bertuliskan namamu. Sedikit rasa cemburu menyeruak di hatiku saat ku lihat kau mengangguk kepada gadis itu.

Oh, kenapa aku merasa tak rela kau bersikap seperti itu kepada gadis itu? Aku mengerti jika kau adalah idola sekolah yang banyak dikagumi oleh gadis-gadis sepertiku. Tapi, apa salah jika aku bilang aku cemburu?

Priitt..

Bunyi peluit pertanda mulainya pertandingan membuatku tersadar. Aku memfokuskan penglihatanku ke arah lapangan. Ku lihat dirimu berlarian di sana, menggiring bola dengan lincah. Menipu lawanmu dengan gerakan indah. Betapa beruntungnya aku, karena memilikimu.

"GOAL!" aku berteriak keras saat aku melihat kau berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawanmu. Aku melompat senang. Tak lagi peduli pada tatapan mata orang-orang yang mungkin saja menganggapku berlebihan.

Aku melihat dirimu kini tengah mengibarkan sebuah _banner_ berukuran sedang bertuliskan namaku. Semua mata spontan mengarah kepadaku. Terlebih saat kau meneriakkan namaku di tengah lapangan sebagai luapan bahagiamu. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mendadak semua inderaku berhenti bekerja.

"Ini untukmu. Aku mencintaimu!" teriakmu keras-keras. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena tatapan dari banyak orang itu membuatku malu. Tapi, ada rasa bahagia dalam hatiku melihatmu melakukan itu. Aku kembali tersenyum.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan..._

oOo

"Kau tak masuk, _Oppa_?" tanyaku lembut saat melihat Jongdae masih duduk di teras depan rumah. Jongdae menoleh ke arahku sebentar, kemudian tersenyum sembari menggeleng. Aku segera menghampirimu dan duduk di sebelahmu.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," ucapku saat ku lihat langit semakin mengelabu tertutup mendung.

Jongdae menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat denganku, "Aku ingin mendengar suara hujan. Aku juga sangat menyukai bau hujan. Tidakkah kau ingin menemaniku?"

Aku menatap Jongdae yang juga tengah menatapku. Tanpa ragu, aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. Jongdae kembali tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang kini sudah menitikkan butiran kecil air.

_Ah, kau terlihat tampan, Oppa..._

Tak berselang lama, hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Ku lihat bibir Jongdae melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Penciumanku kini sudah bisa menangkap bau tanah yang basah oleh hujan seperti kata Jongdae tadi. Terasa... menyegarkan.

Jongdae kini tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan nyanyianku?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara agak keras.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tanganku. Dia mulai bernyanyi. Aku suka melihatnya bernyanyi. Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Seakan terbius oleh suara merdu Jongdae dan alunan lagunya, aku merasa semakin menikmati hujan. Aku memeluk Jongdae erat.

Jongdae mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai nyanyian hujan ini,"

oOo

"_Oppa_!"

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar panggilan dariku yang berjalan di belakangnya. Minseok segera menghampiriku.

"Ada apa? Kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil mengusap surai hitamku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak? Aku lapar," aku menundukkan kepala menahan malu. Oh, bagaimana bisa disaat kencan pertama seperti ini perutku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku lupa sejak siang tadi aku belum sempat mengisi perutku dengan nasi. Aku terlalu senang untuk mempersiapkan kencan pertamaku, dan akhirnya lupa pada perutku.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?" ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Dan Minseok menautkan jemarinya dengan milikku, kemudian mengajakku ke sebuah kafe yang kebetulan berjarak cukup dekat dengan tempat kita.

"Hai, Minseok!" sapa seorang pemuda manis–pemilik kafe–saat melihat aku dan Minseok memasuki kafenya.

"Hai Kyungsoo," Minseok segera menghampiri pemuda manis bernama Kyungsoo itu, dia terlihat membisikkan sesuatu. Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, Minseok mengajakku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau sering kesini, _oppa_?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Yep! Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku, jadi aku sering datang kesini,"

Aku hanya menggumamkan kata 'Oh' menanggapinya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Minseok.

"Bakpao?" pertanyaanku terdengar sangat retoris.

Ku lihat Minseok tersenyum ke arahku. Dia mengambil sebuah Bakpao dan bersiap untuk menyuapkan kepadaku. Dia memerintahku untuk membuka mulut. Aku tersentuh.

"Bakpao di kafe Kyungsoo sangat enak. Jadi, aku ingin kau mencicipinya," Minseok mengusap pipiku lembut kemudian menyuapkan Bakpao itu kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum malu, "Terimakasih, Minseok _oppa_,"

"Ah, aku tahu aku tampan tapi kau tak usah memandangku seperti itu, sayang,"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Minseok barusan. Oh, sudah berapa lama aku habiskan waktuku untuk memandangimu.

"Hihi.. kau semakin terlihat lucu jika menahan malu seperti ini," Minseok mengusap pipiku –lagi. Hingga akhirnya dia kembali membuatku terpana saat dia mengecup bahu tangan kananku yangs edraitadi ada dalam genggamannya.

oOo

"_Ge_, terimakasih untuk malam ini," aku tersenyum ke arah laki-laki yang kini berjalan beriringan denganku. Tangannya masih tertaut erat dengan tanganku.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Aku hanya bisa mengajakmu menonton di bioskop, itupun satu minggu sekali. Jadi, untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

"Hari ini sudah sangat menyenangkan, _Ge_. Aku menyukainya,"

Ku lihat laki-laki di sampingku itu tersenyum kecil. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan bau feromon dari tubuh Tao tercium oleh hidungku. Tao sudah merangkul pundakku, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhku.

Kami terus berjalan menuju rumahku. Tak ada obrolan yang tercipta. Aku hanya terlalu merasa nyaman berada dalam rangkulan hangat Tao. Meskipun dia hanya memiliki waktu seminggu sekali bersamaku, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya.

Tak terasa perjalanan kami akhirnya sampai di depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum ke arah Tao saat kami sudah menghentikan langkah kami. Aku bergerak untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa melepas rangkulannya, aku pun segera memeluknya. Mencoba meraih kehangatan sebelum akhirnya aku harus membiarkannya kembali dengan kesibukannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapku –masih dalam pelukannya.

Tao mendekapku erat, "Tak masalah. Selamat malam, Cantik!" ucap Tao sebelum akhirnya dia melepas dekapannya dan mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Hati-hati ya?" aku berpesan sebelum dia pergi. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi kananku. Dia mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku untuk segera masuk.

Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum tepat lima langkah aku lalui, pendengaranku menangkap suara Tao yang memanggil namaku. Aku kembali membalikkan badan.

Cup!

Mataku mengerjap tak percaya saat Tao mengecup bibbirku singkat. Tao tersenyum kikuk, "Selamat tidur! _Have a nice dream, baby_!" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi.

Aku masih terdiam memandangnya yang kini berjalan menjauhiku. Tangan kananku bergerak untuk menyentuh bibir yang baru saja dia kecup. Oh Tuhan, betapa dia mampu membuat kesadaranku hilang seperti ini?

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Tao yang saat ini sudah semakin jauh dan tak mungkin untuk melihatku.

_Selamat malam juga, Tao gege..._

oOo

Aku berjalan diantara kerumunan orang – orang disini, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah para wisudawan-dengan toga yang dikenakan- dan keluarganya. Yah, di halaman luar auditorium _Seoul National University_ ini, penuh dan sesak dengan para wisudawan beserta keluarga dan kerabat mereka, acara yang menjadi pelepasan tittle mahasiswa ini selalu dibumbui dengan perasaan bahagia dan penuh suka cita. Tak terkecuali diriku, meski bukan aku kali ini yang menjadi wisudawan, tapi kekasihku Kim Joon Myeon. Dia hari ini telah resmi menyelesaikan studinya di bidang _electrical engineering_ selama 3 tahun 2 bulan, waktu yang cepat memang dibanding dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang membutuhkan waktu 4 tahun.

Karena aku bukan anggota keluarganya, jadi tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam auditorium tadi. Alhasil aku menunggunya diluar, bersama dengan orang-orang yang senasib denganku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok laki-laki tampan dengan baju toganya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua mataku menangkap sosok yang kucari itu, dia sedang berdiri bercengkrama dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya itu menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang.

"_Oppa!_" seruku saat jarakku sudah dekat dengannya. Senyum manis itu semakin mengembang saat kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"_Chagiya_, kau dari mana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu _eum_," ucapnya seraya memelukku erat. Aroma tubuhnya meyeruak kedalam indera penciumanku, hangat sekali berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ah, _oppa_, nanti bunganya rusak," omelku sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Chukkae_! Semoga sukses buat karirnya oppa!" ucapku kembali dengan memberikan rangkaian bunga tulip merah kepadanya. Dia meraih bunga itu dengan mengacak rambutku pelan.

"_Gomawo chagiya_.."

"Ehmm, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba serius itu. Membuatku agak bingung, kulihat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ dari _Joon Myeon oppa_tersenyum ke arahku –kurasa ada arti tersendiri dari senyuman mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran, sangat ingin tahu dengan kata yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh kedalam saku celananya. Terlihat sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati, dia membuka kotak itu memperlihatkan sebuah cincin indah berwarna putih perak.

"_Would you marry me_? Maukah engkau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak? Maukah engkau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba yang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya.

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya, kedua mataku terpana dengan pemandangan di depanku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, dia sukses membuatku bisu sejenak. Ada luapan bahagia di dalam hatiku, hal yang tidak kusangka untuk saat ini. Aku merasakan air mengalir di sudut mataku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk memberinya jawaban. Aku masih belum bisa berkata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Kulihat dia kembali tersenyum bahagia, mungkin lebih bahagia dari apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Karena aku tahu, menikah adalah rencana bahagia dari setiap manusia didunia ini.

"_Gomawo chagiya. Jeongmal __g__omawo_..." ucapnya bahagia. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memelukku erat.

oOo

Suara gemuruh para penonton di _hall_ sekolah ini menghiasi final acara tahunan-Liga Angkatan- di jurusan di kampus kami. Acara final ini selalu ditutup dengan pentas seni dari tiap-tiap angkatan mahasiswa di jurusan _Chemistry Science_ ini. Suara para penonton semakin keras saat sesosok _namja_ yang maju keatas panggung. _Namja_ yang tidak asing bagiku, Byun Baekhyun, teman dekat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam telah mengambil hatiku sejak kami awal masuk kuliah hingga semester 4 ini. _Namja_ lucu nan konyol itu selalu menghiasi hari-hariku. Baekhyun tidak segan–segan memamerkan suaranya jika kami tidak sedang kuliah. Meskipun dia konyol, namun dia tetap namja yang baik dan mampu membuatku menyanginya diam-diam.

Suara penonton mendadak terdiam saat dia sudah berdiri diatas panggung dengan _mic_ ditangan kanannya. Aku melihatnya dari belakang para penonton itu, dia terlihat sangat berkharisma jika diatas panggung dan mulai menyanyi.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seorang gadis. Gadis yang selalu ada di sampingku, gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat sorak sorai para penonton di dalam ruangan ini bergema. Kedua manik matanya menatapku dari kejauhan, entah kenapa tatapannya membuatku salah tingkah saat ini.

"Choi Ji Ra, w_ould you be my love_?" ucapnya yang sontak membuatku terkejut. Semua mata yang ada di dalam ruangan ini langsung tertuju padaku. Tuhan, apa yang dia ucapkan barusan? Byun Baekhyun, _namja_ yang diam-diam aku cintai ternyata juga menyimpan rasa terhadapku.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" suara para penonton memenuhi ruangan ini. Memintaku untuk menerima pernyataannya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya? Dia adalah _namja_ yang ku inginkan selama ini. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, bisa ku rasakan detak jantungku yang begitu cepat. Tak kurasakan air mataku pun mengalir disudut mataku. Sedangkan _namja_ itu, dia masih menatapku dengan penuh harapan, dan aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya. Sorak sorai para penonton kembali terdengar, ku lihat dia tersenyum bahagia di atas panggung, dan aku merasa lebih bahagia karena bisa memilikinya sekarang.

"_This is a song for you baby. My endless love..._"

oOo

"Kau senang hari ini, _c__hagi_?" ucap namja tinggi dengan suara _bass_ itu. Park Chanyeol, _namja_ aneh yang entah mengapa telah membuatku setengah mati mencintainya. _Namja_ tinggi itu mangajakku ke _Disney Land_ untuk menghabiskan liburan kami. Selesai mengunjungi arena permainan, kami hanya berjalan di antara para pengunjung di sini.

"_Ne oppa, gomawo_. Aku sangat menikmati hari ini" jawabku tertunduk malu. Entah mengapa aku masih malu jika dia menatap kedua manik mataku, padahal hubungan kami sudah berlangsung 1 tahun lebih. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, kehangatan yang dia berikan justru membuat wajahku memerah dan dia pasti melihatnya.

Memilikinya adalah seuatu keberuntungan bagiku, meski dia sering bertingkah konyol dengan teman-temannya namun akan berubah menjadi _namja_ romantis jika bersamaku. Awalnya kukira dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda, haha. Tapi sifat konyol dan apa adanya pada dirinya itulah yang membuatku menyanyanginya.

"Baguslah jika kau senang, aku merasa lebih bahagia. Eum, kau mau _ice cream_?" ucapnya lagi dengan menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat kedai _ice cream_ tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya. Chanyeol telah meluangkan waktu khusus bersamaku satu hari ini, tentunya ditengah kesibukan kami sebagai sesama mahasiswa.

Kami pun memasuki kedai kecil itu, pelayan kedai itu memberi kami tempat diujung ruangan dengan jendela menghadap keluar disampingnya. Kami lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kosong tersebut, lalu kulihat dia memesankan _Banana split_ dan _Choco blueberry riffle_ untuk kami.

"Kau menyukai _ice cream_ nya?" tanyanya lagi, saat kami menikmati _ice cream_ yang telah kami pesan. Dia benar-benar memanjakanku hari ini, lebih dari yang biasanya. Meski aku sendiri adalah bukan pribadi yang manja. Aku kembali mengangguk sebagai jawabanku, memamerkan _dimple_ di pipi kiriku. Kulihat dia membalas senyumanku, dia menjadi _namja_ yang sangat manis jika tersenyum.

"_Chagiya_..." panggilnya kembali dengan menatap kedua mataku intens. Ibu jari tangan kanannya tiba-tiba mengusap ujung bibirku. _'Aisshh aku pasti belepotan...'_

"Kau senang sekali hingga tidak memperhatikan wajahmu" ujarnya kembali, dan aku hanya tersenyum malu. Bukannya kembali menikmati _banana split_nya, dia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. _'Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan?'_

Cup.

Bibirnya mencium bibirku singkat, rasa _banana split_ itu masih terasa dibibirnya. Aku sukses terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan, dia menciumku singkat ditengah pengunjung kedai ini. Tuhan, dia benar-benar _namja_ konyol.

"_Gomawo_ telah meluangkan waktu untukku hari ini _chagiya_. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo..._"

oOo

_Ting tong_

Terdengar bel apertementku berbunyi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan. "Siapa dis..." ucapku terpotong saat aku membuka pintu depan apartementku. Terkejut dengan pemandangan didepanku, Kyung Soo _oppa_ dengan membawa sebuah _cake chocolate_.

"_Happy Birthday baby_!" ucapnya dengan logat bahasa inggrisnya yang lancar.

"_Oppa_! Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku dengan sangat terkejut pastinya. Dia tak memberiku kabar kapan dia akan pulang dari _student exchange_-nya di Australia. _Surprise_ yang dia berikan ini membuatku terkejut dan bahagia sekaligus sebal.

"_Sorry baby, i want to give you a surprise in your birthday. You like it_?" ucapnya kembali sembari memelukku. Pelukan hangat yang sangat kurindukan selama satu tahun ini akhirnya kudapatkan. Satu tahun melepasnya pergi ke Australia menurutku adalah ujian dari hubungan kami. Untungnya kami saling percaya satu sama lain, dan ternyata dia kini pun tak berubah sama sekali.

"_Speak in korean please_..." cibirku padanya sebagai protes kesebalanku karena dia tidak memberiku kabar tentang kepulangannya. "Oppa kenapa tidak mengabariku jika sudah pulang?!"

"_Mianhae chagi_, kalau aku memberitahumu berarti itu tidak _surprise_" jawabnya enteng dengan mengusap puncak kepalaku. Tsk, tak tahukah dia jika aku juga ingin menyambutnya jika dia pulang? Tapi sudahlah, aku malah lebih bahagia akan surprise yang dia berikan saat ini, bertemu dia kembali disaat hari ulang tahunku adalah hadiah terindah saat ini.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo oppa! Jeongmal_..." ucapku dengan memeluknya kembali. Aku ingin lebih lama menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat kurindukan itu.

"_I miss you too baby, i miss you so bad. And i love you, my baby boo... I love you..._" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku membuatku sedikit geli. Seperti mantra, ucapan sayangnya selalu membuatku seakan menjadi gadis paling beruntung didunia ini.

"_I love you too my cutie boy..._"

oOo

Hembusan angin sore membelai wajahku pelan, kicauan burung-burung gereja di taman menemaniku saat ini. Ini sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan _namja_ itu tak kunjung datang. Yah, Kim Jong In telah membuatku menunggu selama ini. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak akan bisa marah jika sudah melihat mata dan senyum tulusnya itu. _Namja_ yang telah mengisi hari-hariku selama 3 tahun itu selalu membuatku semakin menyayanginya. Meskipun dia suka telat jika kencan denganku, dan kadang bersikap cuek jika dia sedang banyak tugas kuliah, tapi itu semua tak mengurangi perasaanku padanya.

Kurasakan angin sore bertiup semakin kencang, aku mengeratkan pelukan pada mantel bulu yang kukenakan. Musim gugur ini segera berganti dengan kristal-kristal putih dengan suhu dibawah 0 derajat. Kurogoh kembali _handphone_ disakuku, _namja_ itu juga tak mengirim pesan singkat. _'Arghhh, awas kau Kim Jong In...'_

"Menunggu seseorang cantik?"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangku, suara ini sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. _Namja_ itu...

"Yah, menunggu kekasihku" jawabku sengaja ketus tanpa menoleh kepadanya. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar, dia kini duduk disampingku.

"Maafkan aku _chagiya_..." rayunya dengan suara semelas mungkin sembari memegang tanganku erat. Sudah kuduga aku tak akan bisa memarahinya. Kutolehkan wajahku untuk melihat kedua manik matanya itu. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, lupakan saja"

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu..." ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari balik badannya. Aku sempat terkejut olehnya, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, tapi dia membawa 3 tangkai bunga yang berbeda. Apa maksudnya?

"Ini untukmu, bunga tulip merah. Percayalah padaku, cintaku sempurna untukmu..." ucapnya lagi dengan memberiku satu tangkai bunga yang pertama. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Yang kedua, bunga aster cina. Aku akan selalu setia dan aku cemburu jika kau dekat dengan lelaki lain" lanjutnya lagi dengan memberiku bunga yang kedua, senyum tulusnya dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

"Yang terakhir, mawar putih. Cinta sejatiku adalah kamu, hari ini tepat berumur 3 tahun hubungan kita. Semoga perasaan kita tidak akan luntur" ucapnya kembali dengan memberikan bunga yang ketiga.

"_I will always love you baby_..." ucapnya setelah mengecup singkat bibirku. Tulus, itulah yang dapat kuartikan dari sinar mata dan senyum yang dia berikan.

"_I will always love you too Kim Jong In_..."

oOo

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, _ringtone_ dari _handphone_ ku sedari tadi berbunyi._'Aisshh jinjja.. orang gila mana yang menelfon tengah malam begini__!__'_ rutukku dalam hati. Gara-gara _ringtone_ itu aku terpaksa bangun ditengah mimpi indahku malam ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada jam dinding disamping tempat tidurku, jam 12 tepat, ahh sial sekali orang ini. Aku lalu meraih _handphone_ku dan mengangkat telfon itu tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar.

"_Yeoboseyo_..." ucapku malas dan sedikit menguap.

"_Chagiya_... keluarlah ke balkon kamarmu" sahut sebuah suara dari seberang telfon itu. Kedua mataku langsung terbuka saat aku mulai mengenali suara ini, Oh Sehun.

"Yak! _Oppa_ kenapa menggangguku tengah malam begini eoh!" omelku karena merasa tidak rela dia mengganggu waktu tidurku.

"_Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe_... ayolah cepat keluar _chagi.. jebal_..." ucapnya manja dengan nada _aegyo _miliknya. Tsk...

"_Arraseo_..." jawabku malas dengan beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju balkon dibalik pintu kamarku itu. Aku mengucek sebelah mataku, perasaan malas masih menyelimutiku.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida chagiya_! Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini ulang tahunmu!" teriaknya dengan membawa _cake_ berbentuk hati dengan lilin angka 19 diatasnya.

Rasa malas yang ada dalam diriku tiba-tiba menghilang. Mataku masih melihat tak percaya. Dia memberiku _surprise_ malam-malam begini dengan membawa _cake._ Aisshh,, dasar Oh Sehun gila. Dan dia juga orang gila yang menggangguku tengah malam ini. Tapi itulah dia, orang gila yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia saat dia menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis melihat perjuangannya saat ini. Aku tahu jika dia takut dengan anjing herder milik tetanggaku. Lalu bagaimana kali ini dia berani ke rumaku tengah malam begini? Tsk, dia pasti nekat.

"_Saranghae chagiya_. Semoga kau semakin mencintaiku" ucapnya dengan senyum manis nan lucu miliknya itu. Aku masih terpana dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, terpana dan juga geli.

"_Nado saranghaeyo oppa. I will always love you_..."

oOo


End file.
